1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a turkey loader apparatus and more particularly to a method and apparatus for loading turkeys into coops which are carried on trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turkey loading has typically been a very labor intensive process. The usual method of loading turkeys involves having a conveyor convey the turkeys up to a platform. There, workers will stand at the end of the conveyor on a cat walk and grab the turkeys and stuff them into the coops on a trailer. Once that coop is filled, the height of the conveyor may be adjusted to fill the other coops which are positioned on top of the first coop. Then, once all those coops are filled, the trailer is moved and the remaining coops on the first side of the trailer are filled in the same manner. It is then necessary that the trailer be reversed and the coops on the other side of the trailer are similarly filled. It is not possible to load from one side of the trailer because the workers that are grabbing the turkeys at the top of the conveyors are not able to place or throw the turkeys a distance of up to eight feet, the typical width of a trailer.
The handling of the turkeys by the workers also give rise to bruises on the turkeys as they are being stuffed into the coops. Less handling by humans would reduce the trauma to which the turkeys are subjected.
The problems associated with loading turkeys have increased in recent years as the size of tom turkeys have increased to the 35-40 pound range or higher. The increased weight of the turkeys not only gives rise to more trauma to the turkeys as they are loaded, there are also high injury rates to workers performing this task. In addition to a task which exposes the workers to possible injury, the task of loading a trailer of 1,100 turkeys typically takes a four-man crew about 45-50 minutes to load. This is quite costly as not only does it involve four workers to load the turkeys, these four workers must then ride to another location to load the next load of turkeys, thereby creating travel time for four workers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,338 discloses an improved turkey loader apparatus which loads the turkeys into a loading box. The loading box is moveable between a first and second position, wherein the second position is inside of the coop, thereby greatly easing the task of loading turkeys into a coop.
Other methods for loading turkeys have also been devised such as using a conveyor which extends in length. Such serpentine conveyors that extend in length are difficult to construct and maintain.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for a method and apparatus for automatically loading turkeys and utilizes a loader that has a constant length loading conveyor that extends into and out of the coops on a trailer.
In one embodiment, the present invention is a turkey loading apparatus for loading turkeys into a coop on a trailer. The coop forms an enclosure for the turkeys. The turkey loading apparatus includes a base having a first end and a second end. A transport conveyor is operatively supported by the base. The transport conveyor has a gathering end and a transfer end. A lifting mechanism is operatively connected to the base proximate the second end of the base. A longitudinal rail is operatively connected to the lift mechanism, wherein the rail is moveable vertically. The transfer end of the transport conveyor is supported by and longitudinally moveable on the rail and the transport conveyor, proximate the gathering end, is operatively connected to and supported by the base. The transport conveyor has a first segment pivotally connected to a second segment, wherein when the longitudinal rail is lifted, the first segment pivots relative to the second segment and the transfer end moves longitudinally on the rail. A loading conveyor is operatively connected to the longitudinal rail and positioned below the transport conveyor. The loading conveyor is moveable between a retracted position and an extended position, wherein turkeys are moved on the transport conveyor and dropped on to the loading conveyor, the loading conveyor being moved to its extended position and run to deposit the turkeys into the coop as the loading conveyor is being retracted.
In another embodiment, the invention is a turkey loading apparatus for loading turkeys into a coop on a trailer. The coop forms an enclosure for the turkeys. The turkey loading apparatus includes a base having a first end and a second end. A transport conveyor is operatively supported by the base. The transport conveyor has a gathering end and a transfer end. A lifting mechanism is operatively connected to the base proximate the second end of the base. A longitudinal rail is operatively connected to the lift mechanism, wherein the rail is moveable vertically. The transfer end of the transport conveyor is supported by and longitudinally moveable on the rail and the transport conveyor, proximate the gathering end, is operatively connected to and supported by the base. A loading conveyor is operatively connected to the longitudinal rail and positioned below the transport conveyor. The loading conveyor has a fixed length and is moveable between a retracted position and an extended position, when in the retracted position, there is at least four feet of the loading conveyor under the transport conveyor, wherein turkeys are moved on the transfer conveyor and dropped on to the loading conveyor. The loading conveyor being moved to its extended position and run to deposit the turkeys into the coop as the loading conveyor is being retracted.
In another embodiment, the invention is a turkey loading apparatus for loading turkeys into a coop on a trailer. The coop forms an enclosure for the turkeys. The turkey loading apparatus includes a base having a first end and a second end. A transport conveyor is operatively supported by the base. The transport conveyor has a gathering end and a transfer end. A lifting mechanism is operatively connected to the base proximate the second end of the base. A longitudinal rail is operatively connected to the lift mechanism, wherein the rail is moveable vertically. The transfer end of the transport conveyor is supported by and longitudinally moveable on the rail and the transport conveyor, proximate the gathering end, is operatively connected to and supported by the base. The transport conveyor has a first segment pivotally connected to the second segment, wherein when the longitudinal rail is lifted, the first segment pivots relative to the second segment and the transfer end moves longitudinally on the rail. A loading conveyor is operatively connected to the longitudinal rail and positioned between the transport conveyor. The loading conveyor has a fixed length and is moveable between a retracted position and an extended position. When in the retracted position, there is at least four feet of the loading conveyor under the transport conveyor, wherein the turkeys are moved on the transport conveyor and dropped on to the loading conveyor. The loading conveyor being moved to its extended position and run to deposit the turkeys into the coop as the loading conveyor is being retracted.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of loading turkeys. The method includes herding turkeys on to a transport conveyor and conveying the turkeys on the transport conveyor. Turkeys are then dropped from the transport conveyor on to a loading conveyor positioned below the transport conveyor. The loading conveyor is then moved into the coop on a trailer and the turkeys are conveyed off the forward end of the loading conveyor as the loading conveyor is being retracted.